Never Waking Up
by kowalskilover12
Summary: Kowalski's pov on a terrible day that happened in Central Park Zoo. Rated for blood, weapons, and confusion in some cases.
1. Chapter 1

Kowalski: I am sure what I am about to tell you will shock you completely. I hardly believe it myself. But I know it is the truth.

Kowalski: I am completely okay now so don't worry about me.

Kowalski: now I will tell you a tale that will twist your beliefs into two different things. It all started on a sunny afternoon on November 2nd.

Kowalski: we all were in the lemur habit trying to convince Julian to stop doing his music at night. It was exhausting but he finally agreed. But then we all noticed it was night.

Kowalski: I told them I would catch up with them later. I found myself later at a bench. I felt myself drifting to sleep. I went to bed on the bench. I don't know how long I was on the bench but I awoke to a gun sound.

Kowalski: when I looked around. Nobody was there. I went off the bench and headed towards the HQ.

P: R&R thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski: well when I neared the HQ I felt the vibe that I hadn't been here for 5 years. It was quite strange. I pulled the fishbowl entrance and went down the ladder. Skipper and rico were playing a card game while private watched TV.

Kowalski: I went towards my lab. I heard them turn their heads to the sound of my lab door being opened. I looked inside my lab. Everything was exactly the same expect their were cobwebs. Really strange.

Kowalski: I exited my lab and looked at my team. They seemed to be really sad. I wonder why. I figured they would tell me when they were seen me. I sat around for a half an hour on the chair in the corner.

Kowalski: they never said a thing to me. I decide to see if Marlene would know. I exit through the hatch. I come over to Marlene's habit. I get the same feeling like at the base. Like I haven't been there for 5 years.

K: what do you think? I won't tell you what happened until the last chapter which I hope will be chapter ten


	3. contest and answers

K: for those of you wondering Kowalski is not dead. I repeat he is not dead so don't think of that.

K: but something did happen but he's not dead.

K: also I was wondering, would you guys like to take a contest.

Okay then here it is,

Tell me what you think happened to Kowalski but do not say he is dead. The winner will get to chose one of their OCS to appear in the terrifying gift story.


	4. yet another contest and who won

K: Well the contest is over. But I have decided on another.

K: but first the winner of the last chapter was thebluewolf888. Congratulations. Now on to my next challenge.

K: oh by the way I will not tell you the answer. If you want to know just read the story or ask thebluewolf888.

New contest. When do you think Kowalski will notice what really happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalski: well I am back to tell you my story.

Kowalski: I enter Marlene's habit. I see her sleeping. I go over to her. I try touching her. But strangely my flipper goes right through her.

Kowalski: I hear her door open and turn to see that private was standing there. "Marlene" private shouts like he's sacred. Marlene wakes up suddenly. "What is it private" she said while rubbing her eyes. "I had the dream again" he said shakily.

Kowalski: "private I told you it was just a dream" Marlene said. "But it seems so real" private replied. "Haven't we discussed this, Kowalski is dead private" Marlene said. In my mind I almost had a heart attack but how can I without having a body.

Kowalski: I figure out what's going on. I back up but end up hitting the back self and it falls down. But how can I hit a self when I'm dead. How long have I been dead? "But he could be alive" private said. "No he can't private if he was he would have shown up five years ago" Marlene stated. "I thought you would believe" private said coldly.

Kowalski: "but fine if you don't I'll prove it to all of you" private said as he exited Marlene's habit. I decide it's time to leave. I pass Marlene by and hit her shoulder but she turns around. Weird maybe the world of ghosts is more different than I thought.

Kowalski: I follow private as he goes to the cemetery. He stops in front of a stone that says "oh poor Kowalski" private said to himself. "Even know we could not find your body, we will always remember. Wait not find my body. I was quite confused. "And I know we never found who did this to you but I will now" private stated at my grave. "Oh I'm even more confused" I said at my grave. Private shot his head up.

Kowalski: "Kowalski" private said clearly shocked. I see Marlene come into the graveyard with skipper and rico. "Kowalski are you there" I heard private say again. Skipper and Marlene and rico come up to private. "Private who are you talking to" skipper asked him. "Kowalski" private said. I see rico gesture his flipper saying he's crazy. "Private Kowalski's dead" skipper said with a sigh. "I don't think you're crazy private" I said. I see all of them including private shoot their heads up. "Who's there" skipper asked. I wonder why I can talk to them here.

Kowalski: oh wait the movies always showed the ghosts talking to people at their grave. "I did" I announced. They all got sacred. I wonder if my sprit can appear to them like in the movies. I try hard and I see a flash of light. They all gasp. "Kowalski" Marlene said. "Yes" my sprit said. "Kowalski your alive" private shouted gleefully. "No I'm not private" I said.

K: suspense baby. Well I guess this answers the last contest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kowalski: I looked at everyone's shocked faces. "What" I asked them. "You just said you were dead but you're right here" private said. "You know that's true" I said putting my flipper up to my beak to ponder that question. "Well which is it" skipper said. "Oh I know" I said. "Know what" private asked. "How to test it" I said back.

Kowalski: "private come up here" I told him. He came up to my gravestone and stood in front of me. "Now put your flipper on me" I said to him. "Why" he asked. "Just do it" I said impatiently. He tries to put his flipper on me but it goes right through. "Does that prove it" I asked them. They were shocked completely.

Kowalski: "well then why are you here" skipper asked. "Well in science it is said that if a person is accused of something wrong or is not finished with their business" I said. "So what you are saying is that you might have been accused of something or that something might have happened" Marlene said. "Precisely Marlene" I said.

Kowalski: "well do you know where your body is" private questioned. We all turned to him. "No actually" I said. Everyone stared at me. "More than that I don't even know how I died" I said to them. They were surprised. "All I remember is that I was asleep on a bench five years ago and that I awoke to the sound of a gun" I told them.

K: what will become of this? Will they find who did this to Kowalski? Is Kowalski really dead. Will private find the truth? Will they find Kowalski's body? Who fired the gun? That's enough questions now.


	7. REALLY MAD AUTHOR NOTE

K: people I can't believe I have to say this again.

_**KOWALSKI IS NOT DEAD!**_

K: DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND. I KNOW IN THE STORY IT SEEMS SO BUT THEY BELIVE HE IS. I WOULD TO IF HE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR 5 YEARS. I MEAN THEY COULDN'T EVEN FIND HIS BODY PEOPLE. THINK!

K: sorry for the yelling I just can't believe I had to explain this again.


	8. Chapter 8

K: never waking up is back people.

Chapter eight

Kowalski: I always did wonder how they did not know that. "Well how do we find it" private said. "We could try retracing my steps" I suggested. "Okay where were you last" private said. "Well it must have happened after we left the lemur habit" I told them. "Okay then let's look there" skipper said.

Kowalski: we head off to the lemur habit. They told us they didn't see Kowalski for 5 years. "Well where did he head off before he left" skipper said. "Well the smart-y penguin was heading towards town, he was to be saying he wanted to pick something up" Julian said. We looked to Maurice. "Yeah he headed towards the big glass building in the middle of town" he told us. Funny I don't remember going there.

Kowalski: we head off to the tall building. We use the credit card that rico had in his stomach to open it. We see kick-ka sitting at the counter. "Kick-ka why are you here" skipper said to her. Kick-ka looked up from the desk. "Skipper how did you get in here" kick-ka asked.

Kowalski: "that doesn't matter why are you here" skipper said impatiently. "I work here" kick-ka said. We all gasped. "Well have you seen Kowalski here before" private asked her. "Yes about five years ago" kick-ka said. I sense something in my mind. I feel weird.

Kowalski: I smell something good. I start following the smell. I guess the others didn't notice me leave. I kept following the smell to a big room. It had chandeliers coming down from the ceiling. Then I feel something pass me. I look around but nothing is there.

Kowalski: I walk to the middle of the room and feel my sense of dread coming strong. I heard a creak of the door. I looked to it, but there was nothing there. Then I felt something hard hit my head, as I slowly went limp.

Kowalski: I woke up in a lab room. Except it was my sprit that woke up. I gasped as I saw what was in front of me. Right in front of me was myself. My body was right there. My body was on a table with a bunch of wires coming out of it. I couldn't believe this. I saw one particular wire leading to a bag that said sleeping potion.

Kowalski: so I am not dead. I'm in a sleeping state of mind. I try to get out of my cage. I hear footsteps coming up stairs. I quickly closed my eyes and lay down, so the person wouldn't know I was awake. I heard shuffling. Then I felt something prick my neck. I opened my eyes as I heard them leave. I felt my neck where they had pricked me. One question was in my mind. What the hell did they need me for?

K: stay tuned. I told you Kowalski was not dead.


	9. Chapter 9

k: I couldn't resist posting this. Well just read the story people.

Chapter nine

Kowalski: I felt myself fall asleep again. When I woke again I saw a hazy figure In front of me. I looked closely and see it was kitka. "Kitka why are you here" I asked her. "Oh Kowalski you're awake" kitka said. "You haven't answered my question" I said.

Kowalski: "Well I am tired of skipper having you all to himself" kitka said. "Umm… what" I said. "To put it simply, you're mine forever" kitka said which shocked me. "What why do you want me" I asked her. "Well you're smart and talented" kitka said. I don't know why but I blushed after she said that. "All I have to do is get your mind to agree" kitka said. "And I tie into this how" I asked.

Kowalski: "Oh Kowalski you really think that you are your sprit don't you" she asked me. "Yeah" I answer. She laughs a cute laugh. Wait did I just say that. "Puny Kowalski you think too much" kitka said. "And since you think so much your mind still thinks even when you're asleep" she said. Wait so what she's saying that I am my mind. Things I didn't know confuse me.

Kowalski: I watch her as she picks up a shot and inserts it into my flipper. I cringe after she puts it in. she kisses my forehead saying it'll be okay. Before I fade I see skipper and the others enter the secret room. Then everything is black.

K: so what did you think? It was strange to put kitka as the bad guy right. But hey Kowalski did say it would twist your beliefs. I won't be posting the next chapter till I get 14 reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Kowalski: I am in some sort of dream land. How do I know it's a dream land you ask? Well for starters there's a pony in my face.

Kowalski: "hello" the pink pony said. "Who are you" I asked her. "I'm princess self-respectra" she answered. "Princess you mean like in private's favorite show-lunacorns" I asked. "Yup that's right" she said. "What am I doing here" I ask her.

Kowalski: "well your mind is trying to figure out what to do" princess self-respectra said. "What do you mean" I ask. "It wants to decide if you'll live, die, or stay stuck in between" she answered. "What" I asked shocked.

Kowalski: "well if you die everyone will forget you" she said. "If you live everyone will forget this event" she continued. "If you stay in between then no one will ever see you again" she said. "Uh" was all I could say. Then the scene started to change. "What's happening" I asked as self-respectra started to disappear. "Your mind has chosen its destiny" she said.

K: okay people end of chapter ten. The next chapter will end this whole story so be on the lookout.


	11. Chapter 11

K: okay people as you all know from the last chapter. This is the end of the story, so please enjoy

Chapter eleven: the final chapter

Kowalski: I woke up finally and stared at the team and kitka. Marlene had decided to stay back before we left. I saw all of them seemed to have a dazed look.

Kowalski: "hey where are we" private asked in his sweet British accent. "Kowalski give me options on where we are" skipper asked me. So my brain let me live. "Umm" was all I could think of. "Looks like Kowalski don't know ether" kitka stated.

Kowalski: we all head back. We were very skeptical on the broad that said it was 2016. They were puzzled on the fact that 5 years of their live was gone. They had no idea what happened. Later that day I went into town.

Kowalski: I wonder if kitka will ever know what she did. "Hey kitka" I said as I climbed the scale of the building. "Oh hey Kowalski" she said hiding something behind her back. "Do you by any chance remember yesterday" I asked her.

Kowalski: "no not really" she answered. Oh well it was worth a shot. Maybe we were never meant to be. I have finally figured out why I blushed and thought she was cute. Yep it was a simple answer; I'm in love with her. "So what do you have behind your back" I asked her smiling even know I was hurt.

Kowalski: "oh nothing" she said. "Come on let me see" I said. "Fine, but promise me you won't hate or fear me afterward" she said. "Okay I won't" I could never hate her anyway.

Kowalski: she showed me it. It was a painting of me and her kissing. I know she did have feelings for me. "So you like like me" I asked her. She nodded slightly hopping to not have hurt our friendship.

Kowalski: instead of saying something I pulled her into my arms. She seemed a bit surprised, but not as surprised as what I did next. I pulled her closer to me and we both kissed. "Well that was nice, but what about skipper" kitka asked. "This is our little secret" I told her as we both kissed again.

K: that's all folks. I'm thinking of making a squeal to this. Be on the lookout if you see something named the falcon and the penguin. Thanks for reading. Oh and please go on my profile and vote who is your favorite penguin of Madagascar couple.


End file.
